Sandra Reemer
Barbara Alexandra (Xandra / Sandra) Reemer ( Bandung ( Indonesia ), October 17 1950 ) is a Dutch singer and presenter . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Early Period **1.2 Eurovision **1.3 Years 70 and 80 **1.4 Years 90 and 00 *2 Discography **2.1 Albums **2.2 Singles *3 Trivia *4 External links Biography [ edit ] Starting period [ edit ] Xandra Reemer was born in the family of French and Nel Reemer. First child Both of her grandfathers were Dutch, her grandmother's Chinese or Javanese . When all the Dutch were forced to leave that country following the declaration of independence of Indonesia Reemer family moved in 1958 to the Netherlands, and came to live in the Brabant Gemonde . Xandra Reemer then came to the sisters at school, and had to do forced from her devilish letter '. Xandra was Sandra. At the age of ten Reemer father gave French a homemade guitar. She started, among other things with the song Rockin 'Billy from Ria Valk , to participate in talent shows, share, and when she was eleven years old her first record came out, entitled Al di La . Sandra Reemer took over in 1963, the song Sleep softly on a Dutch version of George Gershwin's classic Summertime from the opera Porgy and Bess . Eurovision [ edit ] However, she was best known as one half of the duo Sandra and Andres that together with Dries Holten formed. In 1972 she went to the Netherlands participated in the Eurovision Song Contest in Edinburgh with the song When it comes to love . They got 106 points and gained an undeserving fourth. In 1975 Dries Holten broke off cooperation with Reemer suddenly to form a new duo: Rosy and Andres . Reemer therefore decided to go solo. After the good result of 1972 was Sandra Reemer Netherlands in 1976 represented again at the Eurovision Song Contest . Because the song festival time in The Hague took place, she played a home game, but this fact they hardly appeared to benefit. With the song The party's over , they won by 56 points just a somewhat disappointing ninth place. Three years later, in 1979, Reemer asked about the Netherlands for a third time in Eurovision to go. Under her real name Xandra and with a new look she traveled down to Jerusalem and sang it with her then-husband Ferdi Bolland written song Colorado . However, it was all very moderately received by the European panel, because eventually stranded Colorado with 51 points in twelfth place. It was the last time Reemer the Netherlands came to the contest, although she returned in 1983 on the stage of Munich as a background singer for Bernadette.However, Colorado was called in seven countries, a top 5 hit, especially in the Nordic countries Xandra toured regularly. In Denmark it is in the Hall of Fame. 70 and 80 [ edit ] In 1977 she was briefly part of the studio group Veronica Unlimited by Hans van Hemert on the occasion of the anniversary of the 12,5 Veronica Top 40 were brought together. In the 80s Reemers singing career got stuck. in peril Released singles, with titles such as Indonesia , Get it on , Rien ne va plus and Gold , flopped piece by piece and Reemer started to concentrate more on television work. In 1984 she presented the television show of the month in which they could determine which guests were invited yourself. Producer Joop van den Endethen left Reemer program Sterrenslag present. Since 1986 Sandra Reemer was the assistant Jos Brink at the presentation of the television Bet that ..? , where ever they affectionately Brink as kroepoekje was addressed. After a lot of television work, Sandra decided to successful CD / LP 1987 Best Of My Love bringing with them all kinds of covers out. Shortly thereafter came Unforgettable , She's The One''and ''Valleys of Emotions out. The hit singles All Out Of Love and La Colegiala were top 40 hits. From 1988, she presented at the NCRV the highly successful program Show Masters . After coming from the public broadcaster to RTL 4 she presented programs like The better sex and''the Saturday night show'' . 90 and 00 [ edit ] In 1996 the Dutch album came unexpectedly course from. In Muziekkrant EAR was a very favorable review. The release was barely promoted and went to the public over. The album was a flop and ended soon on sale. From 2000 to 2005 worked with Reemer Marga Bult and Sjoukje Smit together as The Dutch Divas , with the song From New York to LA , they reached the Mega Top 100 . In this formation they belonged to the top of the Dutch entertainment industry. In 2004, Sandra Reemer had a supporting role in the film Dutch Sinterklaas and the secret of the Ruby of writer and director Martijn van Nellestijn as an official of the Civil Registry . Jos Brink betting big that was repeated in 2005, again, a million audience was again glued to the tube when both their tricks again thinly over did to donors for the Liliane Foundation to recruit. Reemer still occurs during major galas such as the Amsterdam Dinner, Gay Pride and Manhattan on the Maas and further kinds of initiatives for the Liliane Fonds Foundation and National Tree Planting Day . In 2008 she directed the SRF at the Sandra Reemer Foundation. Thus it supports small development projects for disabled people in developing countries. These are the targeted support is able to provide. Their own living Albert Verlinde's ambassador to the foundation. In 2010, Sandra is organizing an exhibition in Amsterdam Lloyd Hotel on the history of the Dutch Eurovision Dresses. From 2011, Sandra will as leading lady in the theaters with Frans Mulder ( Purple ) with a program of songs by Annie MG Schmidt . Discography [ edit ] See also: Sandra & Andres Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Trivia [ edit ] *Sandra Reemer's ambassador to the Liliane Foundation . *When the ribbon rain of 2006 is Reemer knighted in the Order of Orange-Nassau . Category:1950 births Category:Women's music